


Ato 5: Estrangeiros (Valerius/Mourão)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [7]
Category: Hunter: The Reckoning, World of Darkness (Games), Wraith: The Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Brazil, F/F, caçadores de fantasmas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Hunter: the Reckoning.





	1. Chapter 1

ANGRA DOS REIS – RIO DE JANEIRO – 4 dias antes.

                _*barulhos de madeira rachando e borbulhar dentro d'água*_

                Seus olhos se abriram mais uma vez, sua mão grudada na mão de alguém, fria, macilenta e escorregadia, a sombra do barco virado ao avesso há metros acima de si, seus pés não tocavam coisa alguma e ver o fundo do Mar era difícil, seu corpo em letargia e dormência submerso estático no fundo do mar escuro de Angra dos Reis.

                A mão soltou a sua e ela se desesperou! Não poderia soltá-la de jeito nenhum! Não queria perder mais um! Mas ao tentar enxergar o vulto que lentamente caía nas profundezas das águas geladas daquele domingo de madrugada, ela se assustou e o ar voltou aos seus pulmões subitamente, seu corpo começou a subir para a superfície e ela gritava embaixo d'água o nome da mãe, logo depois ouviu os gritos dos salva-vidas em prontidão para o resgate dos passageiros do barco turístico que virou há 3km da praia em Angra dos Reis, estado do Rio de Janeiro.

 - Há um sobrevivente aqui!!! Aqui!!! - apontava o barco salva-vidas para próximo dela, o ar noturno congelava sua pele e a condensação de sua respiração provocava calafrios em seu rosto, seu corpo parecia estar adormecido e as ondas de choque entre a água fria e o ar gelado não atingiam a sua pele já enrugada de passar mais de 1 hora debaixo daquele barco...

                _*o quadro se fecha no rosto da garota sobrevivente e tudo escurece, logo a música-tema “Rosenrot” do Rammstein começa a tocar de fundo, e o quadro abre novamente no alto do colchão de uma garota de mais ou menos 18 anos, lençóis verdes esfiapados cobrem boa parte de seu corpo encolhido e ouve-se o bater de uma porta*_

BELO HORIZONTE – MINAS GERAIS, Tempos atuais.

 

 - Vai catar coquinho Chello!!! - gritou alguém do lado de fora da van caindo aos pedaços da banda The Bicas, Andrea Molly – que na verdade se chamava Andréia Mourão de Santos, mas reclamava de ter nascido no lugar errado - levantou assustada e olhou para seu celular que vibrava com o despertador, já eram quase 16h...

 - Estamos atrasados!!! - gritou ela, olhos arregalados e procurando suas roupas no lugar onde dormia na van. A empresária e consultora de imagem da banda tomava uma garrafinha de Coca-Cola e sentou-se no banco do motorista, era alta, cabelos encaracolados com luzes nas pontas castanho-mel, belorizontina nata e muito animada. - EU ESTOU atrasada! Eu NUNCA atraso! - resmungou a baixista e vocalista Andrea tentando se enfiar na calça jeans escura e achar a blusa preta do Rammstein. Apareceu na parte da frente da van.

 - Olha, meu querido... Se não tiver um lanchinho pro meu pessoal aqui, não tem jeito não... - O carro ligado e a empresária Lara Oliveira, amiga da banda desde a infância, girava o volante e desengatava o freio de mão. Manejava o volante só com uma mão, o celular preso entre o ombro e a cabeça e a garrafa na mão, olhou rapidamente para o retrovisor para ver se alguém estava atrás dela e colocou a garrafinha no porta-copos embutido em cima do velocímetro já manchado de outros líquidos como café, refri e suco. Deu a baliza e tentou não bater num fusquinha estacionado à sua esquerda, sentiram a roda traseira subir na calçada e Andrea teve um ataque.

 - Gáááh tia Lara! Não quero morrer jovem! - mas a empresária pouco escutava, pois estava numa discussão acirrada com o dono do bar que iriam se apresentar mais tarde e que os garotos já estavam esperando para passar o som.

 - Fizemos um precinho camarada... Só que o orçamento tá apertado aqui, fio... E nem um pratinho de aperitivo e uma água você pode arranjar? - uma curva muita perigosa para o gosto de Andrea a fez sufocar o grito de surpresa, havia achado o outro tênis que perdera na van na noite passada, era o seu All Star mais usado, verde musgo escrito com caneta esferográfica as suas músicas favoritas, " _espero não virar anjo quando morrer_ ", dizia na parte da frente do calçado esquerdo.

 - Os meninos já estão lá?! - perguntou Andrea e recebeu um okay de Lara que nessa hora soltou a mão do volante, a pesada van deu uma tremida nas bases, a esquina parecia uma eternidade e ao entrarem na avenida principal em direção ao nordeste de Belo Horizonte, Andrea pensava seriamente se deveria rezar bastante para a van não bater em alguma coisa no caminho. 15 minutos depois, Andrea estava morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro pelos os momentos horrendos dentro da van pilotada pela empresária sem-noção. Um cantar de pneus e uma freiada brusca anunciaram a chegada da van do The Bicas no estacionamento do Bar Recanto Pop/Rock no bairro Savassi... Lara sorveu o último gole do refri no canudinho e jogou uma sacolinha barata e transparente com algumas moedas dentro.

 - Não esquece do pastel de frango no Coxinha! - gritou enquanto a menina se afastava, afobada para o portão do Bar.

 - Tá!!! - respondeu já entrando e terminando de ajeitar seu cabelo em um coque.

 - Até que enfim!!! - disse Cicim, o baterista arrumando a mesa de som deles no canto do pequeno palco. - O atraso notório das mulheres deveria ser estudado cientificamente na ciência moderna!

 - Ah fica quieto... Você não passou um dobrado com a Lara no volante... - os garotos se olharam com espanto.

 - Tá... Mas pensei que não iria acordar nunca...

 - Bela adormecida-da-da... - disse o operador de som, roadie, assistente, guardador de instrumentos, motorista e comprador de lanche, Rogério, um primo mais velho de Dalton, o guitarrista.

 - Putz, tenho que trocar essas cordas logo... É a 3ª vez que desafina! - reclamou Dalton para Andrea, ela pegou seu case de baixo no fundo do palco, beijou Cicim na bochecha e fez o mesmo com Roger, era o "ritual passa-som", como eles chamavam. Aproximou-se de Dalton e deu um pacotinho de cordas novas.

 - Comprei ontem lá no Centro...

 - Orra, Didi, não precisava... - disse Dalton vermelho, recebeu um beijo também e enfiou a mão no bolso. - Vou te pagar quanto?

 - Nada não, mané! A Lara deu dinheiro e comprei essas cordas, as minhas tão beleza ainda...

 - E muito formol nelas! - disse Roger no canto, rindo e equilibrando o cigarro no canto da boca.

 - Pô, se o Xandinho não falasse também, taríamos ferrados! - disse Dalton colocando a corda de Mi na guitarra com bastante cuidado. O trio foi se ajeitando como podia, Dalton tocou algumas músicas que iriam tocar no repertório de Pop/Rock alternativo como The Cure, Strokes, Smashing Pumpkins, The Stooges e Radiohead. Cicim estava confortável na sua cadeirinha nova, conseguira com um primo mineiro que morava numa cidade ali perto de BH e tocava com prazer todas as músicas que pediam, Andrea estava confusa com os horários e perguntava para o gerente do Bar como seria a divisão de músicas. Uma notícia na televisão chamou atenção de todos.

                Era um naufrágio numa praia de Angra dos Reis, ninguém sobrevivera até então e já contabilizavam 23 mortes.

 - Caramba... Vamos pro Rio semana que vem... - disse Dalton boquiaberto.

 - Tomara que esses camaradas não encham a nossa paciência... Temos que sacar o show em Arraial do Cabo com mó estilo, senão... - Cicim falou e voltou à sua bateria, fez uma jam de alguns minutos e Andrea seguia o ritmo com algumas técnicas novas que conseguiu tirar no seu contra-baixo Fender usado que comprou há cerca de 5 anos atrás.

 - Aê! A Didi tá detonando com o slap! - Roger bateu palmas, a garota se vangloriou.

 - Claro que sim, né? Eu saco das coisas bem rápido, rapá!

 - Haha, e nem tenta imitar sotaque carioca, não cumadi! - brincou Cicim, Dalton se meteu na brincadeira.

 - Que cês tão falando aí, sô! Vamu trabaiá! - todos riram e Roger desceu do palco para acompanhar a passagem de som. Ficou ali por um tempo e depois pediu uma cerveja no balcão, a TV ainda noticiava sobre o naufrágio, só que em outro canal.

 - Mídia é f***... Vai que teve gente que se salvou e eles ficam nessa de que todo mundo foi pro saco... - o garçom concordou gravemente e voltaram a ver a reportagem.

 

                Já na van bagunçada, Andrea tentava localizar o seu celular que tocava insistentemente.

 - Mas que meleca! Toda vez que perco alguma coisa aqui, só acho quando a Lara tá fazendo rodopio no volante!

 - Toma cuidado como que você fala, catarina! - ameaçou Lara com outra lata de Coca-Cola e um pastel de frango recheado, os meninos comiam ali também e Dalton ofereceu um pouco de Grapette no copinho plástico para Andrea.

 - Toma um pouco aí, guria... Deixa o celular pra lá... - Cicim mudava de canal na televisãozinha preto e branco que tinha dentro da van, acoplada no teto do carro.

 - Meuuu... Você viu o acidente de barco lá no Rio? - comentou Roger com a boca cheia e limpando a mão na calça para poder pegar no volante.

 - É... Os caras não param de falar disso... Deixa o povo morrer em paz... - disse Lara distraída com o pastel, o carro deu a partida e o silêncio abaixou na parte detrás da van, o trio observava com atenção a notícia de um dos sobreviventes do naufrágio em Angra dos Reis...

 

                No plantão de final de noite no Hospital João XXIII, a notícia também sobre o naufrágio. Andrea caminhava pela ala das enfermeiras sem preocupação, olhava para dentro dos quartos, parava nos corredores e ajudava as enfermeiras mais velhas a carregarem os carrinhos de ferro. Cicim falava com Guilherme, o antigo baixista da banda, agora internado no Hospital. O acidente foi no começo do ano, depois de um festival de bandas que o The Bicas fez no interior de São Paulo e o baixista Guido, alcoolizado, perdeu o controle do 2° carro que acompanhava a van. Dalton estava no carro com a namorada Amanda, Guido perdeu os movimentos das pernas permanentemente, Dalton teve alguns pontos na cabeça e um braço quebrado, mas Amanda morreu na estrada por causa da demora do resgate.

 - Tamos indo, cara... - disse Cicim apertando a mão do amigo, Guido havia fundado a banda com Andrea, sua amiga de colégio, há uns 7 anos e depois encontraram Dalton e Cicim em um show do Deep Purple em BH e o The Bicas tava pronto. Andrea era a vocalista na época e mal sabia tocar violão, teve que aprender tudo para continuar com a banda.

 - O Rogerinho mandou aquelas fitas pro seu velho... - completou Dalton visivelmente abalado pelo estado do amigo. - Tamos querendo muito ver tua cara lá no "Porano"... - Era o nome do espaço em que as bandas amigas do The Bicas tocavam no final de semana, era o porão da casa do tio do Cicim no bairro Gameleira.

 - Ano que vem volto pro Cefet, cês vão ver...

 - Isso aí, mermão... - disse Cicim com empolgação, todos riram, pois não era de costume do baterista falar com o sotaque carioca.

 - Cadê a Andrea? - Guido perguntou olhando para os lados, sua velha mãe estava no canto do quarto, tricotando um xale verde e laranja, a senhora levantou-se um pouco e foi a porta.

 - Vi ela no corredor... Vai ver que foi ver a mãe...

 

                Andrea era acostumada com coisas daquelas, o CTI estava cheio de gente que não teria jeito. Por alguma razão bizarra, sua família era obcecada com a idéia de morte, não que eram psicopatas - e isso Andrea ria muito tanto que escolhera seu nome artístico de Molly, - seu pai era agente funerário que morreu de um ataque cardíaco fulminante em cima de um caixão vazio, sua irmã gêmea Aline morrera aos 14 anos e sua mãe era a enfermeira chefe do CTI. Encontrou a dona Catarina no fundo do corredor, carregando alguns pacotes de soro vazios.

 - Ah você aqui de novo... - disse a mãe passando por ela. Catarina tinha certo receio pela garota, não por ser a única viva que restou na sua família, mas por Andrea ter contado aqueles estranhos acontecimentos com a banda. - Não há muito trabalho aqui pra você, sabe? O que quer?

 - Tou indo pro Rio com os meninos... Vamos tocar em algumas praias... Vim trazer o dinheiro do aluguel também... - a mãe dela arrumava outro soro de um paciente terminal e aplicava uma injeção na bolsa de soro, poderia ser tranqüilizante, Andrea teve a impressão que alguém falou bem perto de seu ouvido, isso acontecia sempre quando era em algum hospital.

 - Me ajude... - disse a voz longínqua e rouca, parecia ser de um velho homem.

 - Ah sim... Paguei o resto do dinheiro do seu tio e fiz umas continhas... Comprei uma geladeira nova também, tudo na prestação, não quero ficar pedindo dinheiro para você, minha filha... - passou de novo por ela e pegou o prontuário de cima de uma maca vazia, Andrea pôde sentir que a pessoa que estava ali morrera na noite passada e estava agonizando por alguma razão, agora ouvia as lamurias do morto em seu pescoço. Ela abanou o rosto e saiu do quarto, sabia que os fantasmas costumam encher a paciência quando você invade o espaço deles e também sabia que não poderia ajudar o velhinho, estava com pressa.

 - A senhora pagou tio Beto? Putz, mãe! Não gosto de ficar devendo a senhora! - reclamou a menina indo pelo corredor largo e extenso do setor atrás da mãe, Catarina ofegou por um momento e se virou bruscamente para Andrea, seus olhos estavam marejados e olheiras se acentuaram em seu rosto.

 - Me promete que vai tomar cuidado quando chegar no Rio...?

 - C-claro mãe, você sabe que tenho juízo na minha cabeça-oca... - zombando da sempre bronca que sua mãe lhe dava quando fazia algo errado. O rosto de sua mãe contraiu-se em uma careta leve e ela olhou para os lados com receio.

 - Diga que não vai... Você sabe... - confidenciando com a filha. - Não deixe que nada te impeça... Sei que você não concorda comigo...

 - Tá, mãe, eu sei bem o que você quer dizer... - resmungando um pouco para o chão, odiava quando a mãe dava uma de médium pra cima dela. - Não estamos muito com vontade de sair por aí fazendo boas ações para o mundo dos mortos... Tenho minhas obrigações e minhas coisas... - um grito quase musical do quarto que acabara de sair a assustou, a mãe percebeu que a menina estava ouvindo aquele estranho mundo novamente.

 - O que foi? - abraçando a garota trêmula. - O que foi? O que ele disse?

 - E-ele só gritou... Só isso... - respirando fundo e soltando a mãe do abraço.

 - Tenha cuidado, minha filha... Você é a minha única, não quero fazer mais o enterro de mais ninguém...

 - Credo, mãe... - riu Andrea com esforço, o grito do velho não cessava, parecia coisa de ópera.

 - Hey dona Catarina! - disse Cicim segurando seu crucifixo com cuidado e olhando para os lados, Dalton já abraçava a mulher.

 - E aê sogrinha?

 - Cala a boca Dalton! - Andrea estapeou o amigo na nuca, Cicim começou a rir e os gritos pararam quando os meninos chegaram, Cicim a olhou com aquele famoso olhar de: "Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?" e Andrea apenas olhou para o quarto da onde vinham os gritos, o garoto foi para lá com o seu crucifixo já apertado na mão esquerda.

 - Vê se cuida dessa guria, seu piá safado.

 

 - E aê? – disse Dalton quando Cicim chegou no ponto de ônibus na frente do Hospital.

 - O cara era tenor do Coral do Palácio das Artes... – Andrea riu um pouco e tentou fazer algo parecido como um cantor lírico. – Não zoa não, pô! O cara sofreu pacas antes de ir...

 - O que houve então?

 - Caiu no backstage, madeira mofada, teve as costelas quebradas e o pescoço quebrado... Se não fosse embora iria ficar em coma.

 - Putz... – disse Dalton e Andrea. O ônibus veio e eles entraram apertados na lotação.

 - Tipo assim... – começou Andrea... A gente devia falar com o Roger e a Lara né? – os meninos ficaram se olhando.

 - Ah, Didi, sei lá, acho que eles não vão entender, cê sabe...

 - Ta, mas a Lara é crente e não tem medo dessas coisas...

 - Só que pelo que eu saiba o Roger tem mó fissura com essa porcaria de santo, saca? Vai rezar o dia todo se deixar pra exorcizar a van... – Cicim disse deixando Andrea sentar num banco lá atrás, Dalton ficou encostado na janela do ônibus e Cicim protegia a garota de qualquer engraçadinho roçando a perna dela.

 - Não precisar exagerar...

 - Exagerar? Alguém lembra daquela vez que o Roger viu o morto do 312 lá no apartamento da Carol? Então! – alertou Dalton, alguns passageiros olharam confusos para ele.

 - Vamos parar com o papo, porque não quero que o povo ache QUE A GENTE É LOUCO!!! – gritou Cicim e o trio riu depois com a reação assustada dos passageiros ali perto.


	2. Chapter 2

                Roger soltava palavrões para todos escutarem... Avenida Brasil na hora do rush, 40° graus no Rio e muita bagunça nas ruas próximas.

 - Odeio Carnaval... Odeio... Só mulé pelada e bando de fiodazunha querendo tirar teu dinheiro!

                Andrea balançava a cabeça em algum ritmo desconhecido, os fones de ouvido ocupavam suas orelhas e ela mal ouvia o mundo lá fora. Cicim roncava com vontade e Dalton resolvia uma palavra cruzada com atenção. Lara tinha ido na frente de ônibus e arranjou os lugares para eles ficarem, na casa de uns parentes. Cicim não gostara nada da idéia, preferia ficar na casa da tia Dolores lá no Laranjeiras e Andrea também concordou, mas quem mandava era Lara então...

 - Mas que po***!!! Atravessa logo por cima seu m****!!! – Cicim acordou com um grunhido e viu que Dalton não tirava os olhos das cruzadinhas...

 - O que houve com o fiote ali...? – disse cutucando Andrea, a menina tirou os fones e sentiu um zumbido distante em seu ouvido esquerdo.

 - Mer**... – ela resmungou e cutucou Dalton, algo estava errado. – Dalton, acorda, agora não! – sibilou no ouvido dele e prestando atenção se Roger virava para ouvi-los.

 - N-não consi-si-sigo... – ele disse tremendo da ponta dos pés aos ombros, a caneta na mão direita rasgava as folhas de papel jornal das cruzadinhas e insistiam em escrever alguma coisa.

 - Cicim, me ajuda aqui... – pediu Andrea com cautela, o amigo maior veio e pegou os ombros de Dalton, estavam tensos demais, os dois se alarmaram e logo algo apareceu na folha rasgada... Um “A” e depois “Reis”...

 - Mas que po*** é essa...? – sussurrou Cicim vendo o amigo lacrimejar de tanto esforço para se livrar da manifestação na caneta.

 - Angra dos Reis... – disse Andrea olhando as placas de trânsito. – Roger, pronde nóis vamos? – ela perguntou receosa, mas já sabia da resposta.

 - Aquela praia chique cheia de riquinho... Angra dos Reis... A Lara já ta por lá acho... Mas com esse trânsito filho da p***, pelo jeito vamos chegar lá só de noite...

                Dalton deu um gemido baixo e quase caiu do banco da van, a caneta foi parar longe com a ponta quebrada, a mão de Dalton vermelha e marcada, o zumbido no ouvido de Andrea sumindo. O trio prestou atenção em qualquer coisa e Cicim foi ajudar o amigo levantar.

 - Esse foi forte... – disse Dalton olhando para a mão dolorida. - Angra? – Andrea concordou com pesar e sentou-se novamente. Odiava ter que admitir, mas teriam que atender os mortos depois do show.

 

                Van lotada do lado da Kombi do The Bicas, uma discussão deixou o pessoal curioso.

 - Cadê o Celso!!! Quero saber do Celso!!! – alguém gritava em plenos pulmões, a porta da van foi escancarada, gritinhos nervosos, resmungos e palavrões. – Ele pegou meu celular, aquele ladrão! Cadê o Celso!!! – Roger seguiu o caminho do porta-luvas e pegou a sua arma por precaução, Andrea se abaixou no banco e Cicim tentou espiar pelo vidro, Dalton estava no banco da frente acalmando Roger.

 - Calma aê, Rogerinho... Deixa o cara aê... Ele nem vai passar por aqui...

 - Odeio Rio... Odeio esse povo ladrão... Odeio...

 - Cadê o meu celular??? Quero saber do Celso com meu celular!!! – gritou o suposto ladrão apontando uma calibre 38 com só uma bala para os passageiros da van para Duque de Caxias.

 - Tem Celso aqui não, moço... – tentou acalmar o motorista suando frio. Ao fundo tocava uma música muito conhecida de uma famosa funkeira do Rio, um boyzinho passava com seu Chevette rebaixado, vidros fume e o som do talo. Andrea teve uma crise de riso e desatou a rir no fundo da Kombi, o homem armado percebeu e veio tirar satisfações.

 - O que foi, pirralha? Nunca viu assalto não?

 - Desculpa moço... – ela pediu com muito cuidado. A música estava bem alta e ela não pôde controlar outro acesso de riso.

 - Mas que...?

 - E-ela ta rindo da música, moço... – disse Cicim tentando se mostrar forte e musculoso, o motorista da van já mobilizava alguns companheiros para pegar o ladrão ali mesmo no congestionamento. Andrea não conseguia parar de rir da música e o boyzinho percebeu o que se passava na pista das vans, buzinou altamente e o homem armado se assustou, a arma caiu no chão, 4 homens da van caíram em cima dele. Roger afrouxou a mão da arma e suspirou aliviado. Dalton riu um pouco, vendo o homem sendo imobilizado pelos passageiros, uma velhinha bateu a pesada bolsa no rosto dele com raiva.

 - Tenha respeito com os mais velhos, seu miserável! Tem gente de família aqui, sabia? E você assusta nóis só por causa de um celular?!

 - Eu quero o meu celular, cadê o Celso?! – o homem esperneava chamando a atenção de mais motoristas e conseqüentemente de uma viatura policial que estava há alguns metros dali. O homem foi algemado e levado para fora do alcance dos passageiros furiosos. – Mas seu guarda... – ele pedia com lágrimas nos olhos. – O Celso pegou meu celular!!!

 - Não tem Celso aqui não, seu biruta! – disse o motorista, a velhinha xingou um pouco mais.

 - Tem vergonha na cara, menino! A cachaça ta subindo pra tua cabeça... – Antes do “ladrão” ser espremido na viatura, ele gritou para todo mundo ouvir.

 - Deus te abençoe, Deus te abençoe! - Dalton caiu na risada e Andrea continuou, Cicim balançava a cabeça gravemente e Roger limpava o suor na testa.

 - Putz... Esses carioca são foda mesmo...

 

 - Oh Roger... Deixa eu dirigir o resto do caminho, descansa um pouco... – disse Cicim tirando o amigo do assento na Kombi parada, Dalton via Tv e Andrea terminava de tomar seu suco de uva...

 - Cara, amo suco de uva... – disse ela dando o último gole... – Exijo no meu camarim que tenha carreiras de suco de uva em pó pra eu cheirar, hahahaha – todo mundo começou a rir, Roger se jogou em um banco e tirou o boné. O clima foi ficando ameno na van...

Chegaram em Angra já a noite, Roger tentava disfarçar a tremedeira, não gostava de estar envolvido em assaltos, não tinha coragem de puxar sua arma e atirar, era só para intimidar.

 - Até que enfim!!! – anunciou Lara ao entrarem na garagem da casa dos parentes.

 - O trânsito na Brasil tava terrível...

 - Rolou um lance bizarro por lá... – Cicim comentou a cena do celular e do Celso, Lara riu muito e viu que Roger estava branco como papel.

 - Aiaiai, meu Rogerinho... Vamos, vai tomar um banho e trocar de roupa... – o trio zombou.

 - Uiui... Que coisa mais fofa...

 - Que moreco...

 - Vai dar em casamento, é?

 - Cuidado que a Lara é só com casamento mesmo!

 - Cala essa boca seus muleques!

 

                Passear na praia à noite... Andrea gostava muito disso... Preferia a praia à noite, no quase silêncio do Mar, nos risinhos bestas de Cicim e Dalton, na preocupação de Lara com Roger bebendo sua cerveja. Eles andavam na areia fina de Angra dos Reis, passando por algumas barraquinhas de bebidas, falando com conhecidos de Lara, paquerando as garotas.

 - E aê, Didi... Achou alguém de seu nível...? – perguntou Dalton bem perto dela... Ele era o único a saber o quanto ela prestava atenção nas meninas na praia mais do que os outros...

 - Cala a boca, sô... – resmungou ela... Não gostava de brincar com isso...

 - Pô, aquela ali ta de olho em você...

 - Cala a boca Dalt... – e Andrea viu realmente que a garota de olhos claros e alta estava olhando para ela. Conhecia ela de algum lugar, só não sabia da onde...

 - Vamos encarar um dogão? – Roger disse e Dalton começou a rir histericamente, Cicim já preparava e batucava na mesa que escolheram ali perto, cantando a música funk do momento. Andrea esboçou um sorriso, gostava de gargalhar com músicas estranhas, mas algo lá no fundo a fazia sorrir para a garota linda que caminhava na praia aquela hora sozinha...

 - Vai lá, sô... – forçou Dalton empurrando ela...

 - Não, meu... Deixa baixo... – ela ficou desconfortável, mas algo mais forte a fez levantar e ir de encontro da jovem. Dalton esfregou as mãos com satisfação e sorriu cinicamente para Cicim.

 - Pede um dogão duplo e bastante maionese...

 

                Andrea se sentia idiota... Foi até ela e a realidade bateu à sua volta. Travou ao tentar falar.

 - Ahn... Olá...? – disse a jovem de cabelos claros e olhos azuis tão límpidos que Andrea mal sabia onde estava naquela hora.

 - Os s-seus olhos são lindos, sabia? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar e um segundo depois se arrependeu de ter nascido pela cantada barata, a jovem sorriu tímida para o chão.

 - Brigada... Não é todo mundo que fala isso pra mim e... – Andrea tentou apontar para a mesa em que estavam e depois para o Mar.

 - E-eu, quero dizer... Eu te conheço de algum lugar...? – ela perguntou tendo a nítida impressão que já vira a garota antes.

 - Não que eu saiba... – riu um pouco. – Você mora aqui?

 - Cheguei de BH hoje...

 - Então, não sei... Eu estou aqui em Angra desde semana passada... – um zumbido irritante passou pelos ouvidos de Andrea, ela cutucou a orelha e disfarçou.

 - Pois é... Ahn... Desculpa, Andréia Mourão... – estendendo a mão para a outra cumprimentá-la.

 - Ivone Laresseff... – a garota mais alta aceitou a mão.

 - Nossa... É alemão?

 - É... Mas não fala pra ninguém... – comentou ela com outro sorriso tímido, Andrea não se recusou a sorrir também e por instinto pegou a mão da garota.

 - Então Ivone... O que acha de caminhar um pouco e falarmos abobrinhas? – a jovem riu.

 - Gostei muito disso... E como sei que mineiro é tudo quietinho, vou confiar em você...

 - Blééé, não sou mineira não, sô!

 - Haha, acabou de se entregar! – apontando para o nariz de Andrea.

 

                Andaram cerca da orla toda da praia, voltaram com os pés cansados, o pessoal ainda estava comendo e bebendo na barraquinha, Cicim ficando uma garota perto do cais, Dalton discutindo sobre o Palmeiras na 2ª divisão com um grupo de garotos, Roger entornando sua cerveja e Lara reclamando.

 - Você tem que dirigir direito amanhã!

 - Ah, mulé, me larga vai...

                Andrea estava tão concentrada na história da garota dos olhos claros que mal percebeu o tempo passar. Ivone explicou como chegara ali em Angra, como o barco virou e todos que ela amava foram embora em menos de 10 segundos... Disse também como era viver indigente num albergue comunitário e como seria difícil alguém da família do pai vir para o Brasil para reconhecer a filha única do parente.

 - Eles moram longe... Todo mundo é de Porto Alegre e mamãe gostava de visitar Angra todo final de ano... Droga... – suas lágrimas desciam calmas e ela não tinha vergonha disso... Andrea não pôde se conter e a abraçou na porta do albergue, um dos funcionários já a esperava como o combinado.

 - Ahn... A gente vai ficar aqui na praia até domingo e... Ahn... – encabulada com o sorriso sincero da garota alta e absurdamente parecida com as estrangeiras que ela via por aí. – Vem ver um show nosso... Te apresento aos meninos e sei lá...

 - Gostaria muito...

 - Ahn... – Andrea estava ficando irritada com a falta de palavras... - Então tipo assim... Se você não tiver algum lugar pra ir, bem... A gente poderia conversar e... Ahn... Sei lá... Eu moro com a minha mãe e tem bastante espaço lá em casa... Sei lá... Só se você quiser... Sabe, ficar aqui nesse albergue não é uma boa e... – recebeu outro abraço carinhoso e estranhamento confortante da outra garota.

 - Obrigada, Andréia... Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz... – e olhando para o funcionário que já pedia para ela entrar. – Te vejo amanhã aqui na praia então...?

 - C-claro... – respondeu rapidamente Andrea com um sorriso maior que conseguia dar.


	3. Chapter 3

 - Patcha de la cóvizky! – desabafou Cicim ao ver a multidão que se espremia na praia para ver o show das bandas de rock. Muita gente conhecida, o pessoal de outras bandas do circuito BH-Rio cumprimentava o The Bicas várias vezes, Lara discutia com um empresário sobre a possibilidade deles aumentarem a agenda de show, no Rio e depois São Paulo.

 - Cara, vcs tinham que ver! Tinha uma banda mó fulera no Passo da Piedade. Mó zoação! – disse Washy, o vocalista do Jam, antiga banda do Cicim quando ele morava no Rio. – O vocal tava bebaço, sacas? A letra não saía po*** nenhuma e putz, a galerinha do mal ficou muito fula...

 - Dava até pra rolar porrada ali em cima do palco... – completou um outro membro da banda.

 - Haha, isso iria ser engraçado... – comentou Dalton ajeitando o tênis esquerdo, ele percebera que Andrea não largava da menina da noite anterior. Pelo jeito ela finalmente encontrara alguém para conversar coisas de menina... Sorriu para si e lembrou dos dias felizes em que o trio era completo com Guido, Amanda e Aline... Eles se divertiam muito no fliperama do Márcio ali na galeria do Ouvidor.

                Um som hard-core encheu as caixas e o público começou a pular lá do lado de fora. Andrea tapou os ouvidos, mas gostava do efeito que a música alta fazia em seu corpo. Ivone se assustou quando o vocal veio e depois desatou a rir.

 - O que foi? – gritou Andrea para ser escutada.

 - O cara ta gritando! – ela respondeu.

 - Não é cara. É uma menina! – Ivone arregalou os olhos e voltou a rir novamente.

 - Eu jurava que era um cara!

 - Pois é!!! – Andrea e ela se afastaram das caixas, logo uma pessoa conhecida parou Andrea com um tapinha no ombro. Ivone não notou e continuou a andar devagar por ali.

 - Hey fiota... – disse a jovem mediana, cabelos longos pretos e dois piercings de argola no lábio inferior.

 - Mãezoca! – Andrea tentou abraçá-la, mas sentiu-se enjoada de repente. A garota também não queria muito se aproximar. – Vai tocar hoje? – percebendo as olheiras profundas debaixo dos óculos em armação quadrada da garota de 18 anos, a mão que segurava a latinha de cerveja estava trêmula e um tanto pálida.  
 - Só tou de bobis...

 - Saiu da banda...? – olhando para o palco, Lyris, a ex-vocalista da banda que estava tocando e a melhor baixista de punk hard-core que Andrea havia conhecido no mundo apenas balançou a cabeça e bebeu um pouco da sua latinha de cerveja.

 - Já é, já é... Valeu fiota... Aproveita bastante... – dando um de seus famosos olhares maliciosos para Ivone que nem estava prestando atenção na conversa e sim na aparelhagem sendo empilhada atrás do palco. Seguiram para o backstage onde Cicim e Dalton estavam conversando com a banda.

 – Gente... Essa é a Ivone... – todos a cumprimentaram, alguns olhares mais furtivos dos meninos. – Mora em Porto Alegre...

 - Putz, veio de tão longe pra ver a gente? – zombou Dalton, Ivone riu sonoramente e balançou a cabeça.

 - Quem dera se fosse por isso... A Didi me convidou e eu vim... Gosto muito de The Cure...

 - Aê...! – Cicim levantou os braços e urrou. – Melhor banda ever!

 - Melhor nada! Stooges é mais ainda! – reclamou Roger, Andrea se juntou ao coro de Dalton.

 - Smashing Pumpkins! Abobrinha Esmagada! – riram muito depois e conversaram sobre os shows que haveriam de acontecer até o final da noite, Ivone estava interada no mundo alternativo de bandas e dava alguns toques da cena de Porto Alegre. Andrea se sentiu enjoada novamente e não deixou a pergunta escapar.

 - O que houve com a Lyris? – disse ela apontando para o palco. – Ela saiu da banda de novo?

 - Nó! Nem te conto! – Cicim se adiantou. – Sacas o Mirante da Barra?

 - Sei sim...

 - Cê acredita que ela enfiou a motoca lá?

 - O quêêê?! – Andrea se surpreendeu. – Mas... Mas... Eu acabei de... – e vendo que havia muita gente que NÃO sabia do segredo do trio ali perto, mudou de assunto. - O que aconteceu?!

 - Morreu, sô... – completou Roger com tristeza. – Aquela menina sacava das coisas... Nunca vi ninguém tocando que nem ela... – Andrea quase desmaiou de emoção, Ivone percebeu na mudança de cor da pele da garota e a levou dali com a desculpa de estar muito alto o som.

 - O que foi? Você está pálida... – disse Ivone tirando os cabelos de Andrea do rosto.

 - Ai meu Deus... – e correu para poder vomitar na lata de lixo ali atrás.

 - O que houve? Me fala! – Ivone se desesperou e ajudou a garota a terminar de regurgitar. Andrea caiu na calçada sentada, chorando com a cabeça entre os joelhos...

 - Meu Deus... Meu Deus... – e assoava o nariz com a mão.

 - O que foi??? – Ivone levantou a voz e Andrea a olhou...

 - Sacas aquela guria que me parou ali no backstage?

 - Arrãm... – Andrea ficou mais surpresa ainda.

 - Ela tava morta... – foi a vez de Ivone se sentar e ficar boquiaberta. – Era a Lyris, praticamente a minha mãe de baixo, sabe? – sorrindo um pouco com a lembrança do último verão no Rio. – Ela me ensinou tudo e... E os meninos disseram que...

 - Era a mesma que caiu no Mirante? – Andrea concordou e voltou a chorar, não parava de repetir “Meu Deus” o tempo todo. Ivone estava atônita com tudo e depois sua linha de pensamento lógico chamou atenção. – Mas se ela ta morta, por quê...? – Andrea levantou a cabeça e a olhou...

 - Porque a gente já viu a morte de perto, guria... Por isso eles são mais chegados na gente...

 - Chegados...? Tipo... “Sexto Sentido”? – Andrea sorriu e cuspiu o resto de saliva amarga.

 - Tipo... “Eu vejo pessoas mortas”... É isso sim... – Ivone levou a mão à boca para sufocar um grito entusiasmado, pulou um pouco no chão e depois voltou ao normal, Andrea assistia a cena com certo gosto... Ela era muito meiga e fofa...!

 - Então... Se eu posso ver pessoas mortas, eu... ahn... tipo, posso ver meus pais? – perguntou quase num suspiro ansioso. Andrea negou.

 - Não, não... Você só vê quem ainda ta procurando aquele famoso portal luminoso... Muita gente que morre é porque tava na hora de morrer mesmo...

 - E quando não...?

 - Aí sim a gente esbarra com eles por aí... – levantando e indo para algum lugar arejado.

 - Quer que eu pegue uma água?

 - Não, fica comigo... Não gosto de ficar sozinha depois que... Você sabe...

 - Você tem medo deles...? – baixando a voz e enlaçando o braço no braço de Andrea.

 - Tenho... Não que eles vão fazer mal, eles não podem, mas... ahn... Às vezes é muito...

 - Estranho...?

 - É... Tipo a Lyris ali... Pra mim tava muito bem, ela sempre foi assim... E depois saber que ela ta é... Você sabe...

 - Você não gosta de falar essa palavra, ou é impressão minha? – Ivone sorriu maliciosamente, Andrea ruborizou e sentiu-se mais à vontade. Se não estivesse com aquele gosto horrendo de vômito na boca, roubaria um beijo dela naquele momento.

 - Não gosto... Aiai... Ainda bem que vamos tocar só depois das 11 da noite...

 - Vou pegar uma água, você ta ficando pálida de novo...

 - É a sua presença estonteante que me deixa com a pressão baixa... – e ao ouvir suas palavras, Ivone mordeu o lábio inferior. Andrea se sentiu idiota novamente, a mais idiota dos idiotas do mundo. – Foi sem querer querendo! Foi uma piadinha sem graça, me desculpa eu não... – Ivone a puxou para o lado e foram caminhando para uma barraquinha no calçadão.

 - Não precisa se desculpar... – arrumando os cabelos bagunçados da outra garota e dando uma nota de 2 reais ao comerciante. – Uma água mineral, por favor...


	4. Chapter 4

                Outra briga. A 4ª da semana. Motivo? Alguma coisa aí que nenhum dos meninos conseguiam entender. Em um momento estavam elas conversando sobre coisinhas de meninas com a Lara, no minuto seguinte só faltavam se estrangular, Roger já tava cansado de pedir pra elas pararem de frescura, Lara tinha dor de cabeça só de ouvir a troca de farpas e Cicim apostava quem ganhava a briga do momento. Dalton estava cochilando no banco detrás, estrategicamente no meio das duas para evitar outras discussões, virou-se de lado e aproveitou o quentinho do ombro de Ivone.

 - Ahn... Dalton... Dá pra virar pro outro lado...? – disse Ivone um pouco incomodada com a folga do garoto.

 - Hmmm, deixa vai... É mais quentinho... quentinho... – Ivone tentou segurar uma resposta, mas Andrea se adiantou.

 - Sei o quentinho que ele tá falando...

 - Já vai começar é muleque...? – disse Ivone com altivez, Andrea odiava quando a chamavam de muleque.

 - Fazer o quê né? Se o guri gosta de aproveitar seu quentinho, nem quero ver quando a gente chegar em Santos...

 - Você tá insinuando o quê? – já afastando Dalton que resmungou por sair de seu sono.

 - Iiiih começou outra vez... – reclamou Roger de olho no retrovisor.

 - Que você é mesquinha e exibida... Oferecida também...

 - Hahaha! Você é muito infantil muleque! – Ivone riu bem alto e a cor das bochechas de Andrea foi de branca pra vermelha em segundos.

 - Infantil é a mãe, galega!

 - Ora, vá se...

 - Epa! Epa! Epa! Sem palavrão na minha van! – gritou Lara ameaçando as duas com a garrafinha de Coca-Cola.

 - Mas que pqp, essa van é minha sô... – resmungou Roger contrariado. As duas ficaram em silêncio, se encarando mortalmente, Dalton sentou-se direito no banco e tentou puxar papo com as duas, mas tava muito lerdo pra fazer algo do tipo. Também porque não adiantaria muito, Andrea já havia se enterrado nos fones de ouvido.

  

                O som do carro está no último, alguma música pauleira, a guitarra que ele queria tocar era igual aquela da música, esforçar um pouco nos ensaios e pedir umas dicas pro Roger, era o que ele deveria ter feito há muito tempo, Andrea tava cansada de ensinar que na tablatura era para acompanhar os números... Cada coisa estranha que aparece... Tinha uma vaca no meio da pista, também, interior de Sampa com Minas é tudo assim, roça que só de ver dava saudade do tio Tito lá naquela roça de Esmeraldas, cidadezinha metropolitana de Belo Horizonte onde a banda tocava com bastante freqüência em sítios.

                O Guido batucava seus dedos no volante e ria sozinho... O cara tava muito chapado por causa das Ice que tomou antes de sair da pensão, mas dava para dirigir, sim, dava sim, porque até ele mesmo estava completamente embriagado com o vinho barato que compraram na vendinha do lado da pensão para comemorar o show bom na noite anterior. Mandinha estava mascando seu chiclete favorito, olhando a paisagem da BR sem interesse algum, Dalton a encarava provocador, como um moleque que quer chamar a atenção de alguém mandando língua e depois correndo rua abaixo. Ele se sentia com muita sorte por ter aquela garota com ele, Dalton sabia que Amanda era difícil e muito disputada pelos marmanjos, a morena do Rio, cabelos encaracolados e um olhar que fazia qualquer um se derreter em confissões, aquela era Amanda.

 - O que tá olhando fumão? - os dois se tratavam assim mesmo, Dalton sorriu com simplicidade e meneou um beijo no pescoço da garota, ela se afastou e olhou diretamente para Guido. - Pára! O Guido não é obrigado a ficar de vela de novo... - o garoto mais velho buzinou para a vaca que saiu preguiçosa da estrada e continuou seu trajeto atrás da van do Roger.

 - Qué isso pessoal... Pode se agarrar aí atrás que nem tou ligando, sô! - disse com outra risada, Dalton não desistiu e beijou a namorada com carinho, queria falar tudo o que deveria agora, ali mesmo naquele carro velho, ao som de Megadeath, sentia seu estômago contorcer-se de ansiedade e angústia por cada palavra, cada sorriso e cada xingamento da sua namorada e por quê não futura esposa? Tinha idade suficiente para sustentar Mandinha na boa, morariam no seu apartamento no Glória e ela terminaria os estudos enquanto ele trabalhava... Talvez um filho depois de uns anos e...

 - Tais quieto demais hoje, Donatello... - sussurrou Amanda no ouvido de Dalton, o apelido era por causa da mania do garoto viver de mochila verde e usar uma faixa roxa na testa até uns anos atrás, ele amava Tartarugas Ninjas.

 - Tou pensando na gente...

 - Que milagre... Vai chover canivete...

 - Nem me fala! Já tá um toró aí na frente! - reclamou Guido olhando pelo o retrovisor, a BR estava vazia aquela hora da manhã e as cidades ao lado acordavam às 5 e pouca da manhã. A chuva castigava as janelas e Amanda se aproximou mais do namorado para se esquentar do friozinho que vinha.

 - O que cê tava pensando, moleque...? - disse ela beijando a mão de Dalton com leveza e pegando um pouco da jaqueta cinza dele. - Besteira, é? Só pode ser...

 - Qué isso Mandinha... - ele respirou fundo, estava na hora da verdade... - É que eu tava pensando se a gente... Quero dizer... Você vive em Belzonte, né? E... bem... Você poderia... morar... comigo...? - a garota o olhou confusa.

 - Tipo... Morar no seu apartamento...? - ela ficara sem palavras.

 - É, é sim, mas assim... Não quero que você more e coisa e tal, quero que você case comigo e... - os olhos de Amanda piscaram em completa surpresa.

 - Você tá me pedindo em casamento? - Dalton começou a gesticular.

 - É, tipo assim... É, tipo não precisa ser agora, sabe? Mas quando a gente chegar em Belzonte a gente podia... Cê sabe...? Juntar uma grana e casar... - silêncio entre os dois, só o som alto e o Guido cantando o fausete do vocalista, a chuva fazia muito barulho no vidro.

 - Olha Dalton... Eu...

 - Não precisa ser agora! É só um plano pra depois, tipo... - ele estava ficando nervoso, ela iria falar não, só podia... - Posso falar com teus pais e... - Amanda agarrou o namorado de repente, o beijou apaixonadamente, mencionando em apalpá-lo ali mesmo por debaixo da jaqueta, Dalton deixou tudo o que ela mencionava em fazer e sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas da garota, aquilo era um sim...? Se afastou do beijo um pouco e observou Amanda roçando suas unhas em seu peitoral. - Você aceita casar comigo? Tipo, não agora, mas depois quando a gente tiver mais...

 - Aceito... - e o beijou mais uma vez, Dalton sentiu-se com vontade de chorar também, a garota que ele mais amava naquela vidinha dissera sim! Queria ficar com ele e dividir um apartamento fuleiro no Glória! Queria dormir com ele todas as noites e fazer uma família! Isso sim era uma puta duma sorte, como o Cicim iria falar.

                Mal perceberam que Guido aumentara a velocidade na pista e tentava limpar o vidro com uma flanela, estava ficando tudo embaçado. O som de Iron Maiden começava a tocar, Amanda e Dalton se beijavam calorosamente no banco de trás, Guido praguejava contra a chuva.

 - M**** de aguaceiro... Não consigo ver nada... - de repente girou o volante para a direita, pareceu ter visto a mancha de motoqueiro sem noção cruzando o caminho deles, quando se virou para olhar a pista novamente, um caminhão de laticínios passou raspando na lataria do Santanna do pai de Guido.

                O carro tomou rumo inesperado e deu trancos no acostamento de barro da BR 101, ouviu um barulho de buzinas infernal e a última coisa que Dalton ouviu foi Amanda gritando o seu nome antes de ser arremessada para fora do carro por conta da velocidade absurda da batida em umas árvores no terreno lamacento do acostamento.

 

               Dalton levantou ofegante no colchão, Cicim que estava na cama, grunhiu um pouco. Andrea o olhou, já estava acordada e lendo uma revistinha de quadrinho japonês que colecionava, Ivone estava ferrada no sono ao lado da amiga de banda.

                Fora só um sonho... Mais outro sonho... Maldito sonho em que ele revivia toda vez que passava o dia pensando na sua falecida namorada Amanda.

 - Algum problema, tiozão? - Dalton limpou o suor do rosto e sentiu que o suor escorria suas pernas, aquilo sim era sentir medo...

 - E-eu... Sonhei com a Mandinha de novo...

 - Não é surpresa alguma, já que estamos bem perto donde aconteceu o acidente... - disse Andrea sem emoção alguma, era como ela encarava a morte e Dalton morria de raiva desse comportamento insensível da garota. Dalton saiu do colchão e verificou se não havia feito algo mais do que suor... Na última vez a sonho fora tão real que ele havia urinado na poltrona da van e se cortado por se debater loucamente no lugar, Roger chiou pacas e mandou a conta do lava-jato para ele pagar sozinho. Levantou e foi ao banheirinho da suíte do pequeno quarto que pegaram para dormir. Roger dormia na van e Lara costumava acordar cedo e resolver as coisas da banda logo antes do almoço.

                Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, as olheiras, o queixo tremendo e os olhos vermelhos... Chorou durante o sono... Qualquer um acharia patético a cena, mas Andrea entendia o amigo quando chegou no banheiro e sentou no vaso sanitário com a tampa fechada.

 - Sabemos o que isso significa, né? - Dalton tomou fôlego e jogou uma boa porção de água no rosto.

 - Eu não fui ao enterro dela, Didi, não quer dizer que ela esteja zangada comigo.

 - Mas só por não ter ido já é alguma coisa... Olha Donatello... - levantando e fazendo ele olhar para ela. - É bem ridículo e antiquado, mas os mortos sentem falta de quem não foi prestar as últimas homenagens... - Dalton começou a chorar novamente, Andrea o abraçou, sabia que a fraqueza do amigo era pensar que fora culpa dele por Amanda ter morrido tão tragicamente no acidente. - E vou te explicar trocentas milhões de vezes... Não foi sua culpa... Se o Guido tá lá naquela maca no hospital é porque isso deve significar algo, se você tá vivo e a gente tá compartilhando do mesmo poder de vidência - seja lá o quê minha mãe fale para essa maldição - há alguma razão pra tudo isso, cara...

 - Mas a Mandinha não tinha nada a ver...

 - Quem pode dizer que não? - o silêncio ficou entre eles. - No dia em que a gente descobrir isso... Nós falamos um pro outro, tá? - ele concordou soluçando e tentando não chorar muito alto, odiava ter que se mostrar fraco, o abraço foi reforçado por alguém muito grande.

 - Vamos, seu fiodazunha... Se eu deixasse você dormir na minha cama, tava ferrado... Mijão... - todos riram, Cicim abraçou a amigo com mais força. Andrea os olhava com admiração, era a 1ª vez que Cicim travava Dalton sem zoar com as lágrimas dele, Ivone estava na porta do banheiro confusa.

 - O que houve? - perguntou quando Andrea passou por ela no quarto, esperou resposta e a mais nova sequer deu uma palavra.

 

                Lara chegou com um pacote de comida chinesa.

 - Eita lelê! - gritou Cicim batendo na barriga já um pouco avantajada. - Até que enfim ela comprou comida comestível!

 - Vai se catar, Cícero! - resmungou a empresária...

 - Isso é desacato! Exijo os meus direitos! - todos riram com a confusão que Cicim armava, Roger trocava as cordas do baixo de Andrea.

 - Mas o que cê tá fazendo...? - o mais velho apenas deu um tapa na cabeça da garota. - Hey! Qualé Roger?

 - O baixo era meu antes de ir procê... Tenho muitas lembranças felizes com ele, com licença... - Alisando o braço do baixo com uma flanela perfumada.

 - Haha! Roger, isso é coisa de boiola, sacas? - disse Cicim com metade do macarrão na boca e metade escorrendo pelo queixo, os outros se serviam nas caixinhas vermelhas, Andrea percebeu no silêncio de Ivone e sentou ao lado dela na mesinha improvisada na van.

 - Vai se ferrar, Cicim! Sou muito macho! - reclamou Roger defensivo, Dalton morria de rir e espirrou suco de uva pela boca.

 - Éca, Dalton! - gritou Ivone rindo da cara do colega. Andrea balançava a cabeça e instintivamente enfiou uma garfada de carne de frango na boca da garota com bastante molho Shoyu.

 - Cala essa boca e vai comer... Você ainda tá pálida... Passa o rolinho primavera aí... Cicim...? - o garoto comia o macarrão com voracidade e nem prestou atenção, Andrea tacou seu tênis nele. - Terra para Cícero Dottero! O Rolim, sô!

 - Haha! A minerice atacou a catarina de novo! - zombou Dalton.

 - E você não se mete! - Andrea apontou o outro tênis para ele.

 

                A van ia em velocidade calma, a BR estava um pouco congestionada, eram quase 4 da tarde e no final de semana era essa dificuldade toda para seguir para São Paulo sem pegar umas horinhas de congestionamento. Cicim e Dalton jogavam truco com Roger - que havia desligado a ignição, pois estavam parados agora e pelo tamanho da fila de carro e caminhões, não sairiam de lá até umas 6 ou 7 horas da noite. Lara discutia com Ivone sobre o repertório na Galeria do Rock, a garota dava palpites espertos e incluiu algumas músicas que a platéia com certeza iria adorar. Andrea olhava a chuva com certa sonolência, logo uma pontada irritante bateu em sua bexiga.

 - Ai droga... - resmungou e abriu a porta van, Todos olharam. - A natureza chama, vou tirar água do joelho, seilá o que vocês falam quando estão com vontade de fazer xixi, pô! - e saiu apressada no meio do congestionamento, Lara deu um tapa em Dalton e Cicim.

 - Vai lá acompanhar a mocinha! E se algum maluco delinqüente estiver espreitando por aí?

 - Tá, eu vou... - Dalton se levantou do banco e seguiu Andrea por entre os carros parados nas duas pistas da BR 101 e estremeceu ao ver a placa de São Paulo 213km, era a mesma que via em seus sonhos com Mandinha. - Peraê, Didi!

 - Vem logo, tou apertada! - e se embrenharam dentro das árvores de copa vasta e pisaram com cuidado no chão cheio de folhas secas e terra lamacenta, o cheiro de decomposição de folhas era predominante e isso não alegrava Dalton nem um pouco, ele sabia que se sentisse outro cheiro era porque algum morto filho da mãe iria incomodá-los. A garota mais nova olhou para ele. - Vira pro outro lado. se você olhar, te dou uma porrada bem dada no seu bigulim...

 - Tá, agressiva... - Ele se virou e mirou algum lugar para se aliviar, abriu o zíper da calça jeans e se preparou para o ritual de tirada de água dos joelhos. Esqueceu de seus problemas por um instante bom de se aliviar, fechou os olhos e sentiu o aroma de chiclete de tutti-frutti. - Pô, Didi, nem me ofereceu um... - e fechando o zíper rapidamente, ele se virou chocado, Andrea estava caída no chão, tapando os ouvidos com muita força, sangue saía de sua narina direita e ela pedia para ele se afastar com as mãos. - O que houve? O quê?

 - O som tá muito alto!!! Não tou te ouvindo!!! - gritava Andrea sem forças no chão. Dalton se virou para todos os lados, pegou a amiga pelos braços e rumou para o acostamento da BR e então viu...

 - M-mandinha...? - sua ex-namorada estava ali na sua frente segurando a cabeça ensanguentada e com visíveis hematomas no rosto e braço. Seus olhos estavam sem vida e seus lábios roxos, o cheiro de chiclete se transformou em de sangue fresco e depois misturou-se com o cheiro pútrido dos cadáveres. A aura azulada de Mandinha vinha em sua direção com passos vacilantes e deformados. Andrea tapava os ouvidos com força.

 - Pede pra ela falar baixo, Dalton!!! Ela tá gritando demais!!!

 - M-mandinha... Será que... que...

 - Dalton... - ela suspirou e o som chegou até ele... Sabia que não podia ouvir os fantasmas, mas aquilo sim era o que ele poderia dizer de amor verdadeiro... Apenas os fantasmas com força de vontade suficiente para pronunciarem algo normalmente tinham algum tipo de emoção forte por quem dirigiam a palavra. - Está frio...

 - E-eu sei, Amanda... Eu sei... - Andrea saiu dele e foi correndo para a van, ainda com os ouvidos tapados, Dalton não conseguiu contê-la. Não era possível o que estava acontecendo. - Olha...

 - Você quer casar comigo...? - disse a voz longínqua de Amanda, Dalton respirou fundo, a vontade de chorar estava sobressaindo a sua tranqüilidade completa ao enfrentar fantasmas. - E eu não te respondi...

 - R-respondeu sim, Mandinha... Você me beijou... E até... até chorou, lembra? Isso pra mim é um sim... - sorriu entre as lágrimas e ela desapareceu em névoa para aparecer no local exato onde o acidente havia acontecido. Ele correu até ela e parou quando ouviu o barulho de buzinas, era isso que Andrea reclamara e o som do carro com Iron Maiden no último, gritos de desespero de Guido preso nas ferragens do carro contra a árvore, o sangue que saía de um corte em seu crânio e impressão de que algo estava errado... Era o que todo paranormal sentia ao sentir a sua primeira infusão no mundo dos mortos.

 - Mas não falei... E isso me doeu muito... - Disse ela perto dele, apontando para as folhas secas. - Eu queria te dar uma coisa...

 - Mandinha, você.. Você não pertence a esse lugar... Você está morta... - disse ele com a coragem abalada, esse era o dever de todo caça-fantasma, situar o espectro do momento. - Você morreu aqui... Nos meus braços e o Guido... Ele tá todo quebrado lá em Belzonte, não anda mais, não toca mais... - Amanda o olhava com serenidade, mas confusa, tentou abraçá-lo, mas foi em vão.

 - E-eu... Eu não sinto os meus braços... - confessou ela e Dalton caiu no choro de joelhos. - Dalton... Por que eu não sinto o meu corpo...? - Ele colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e pegou o crucifixo no bolso da calça, começou a rezar a ladainha de extrema-unção. - Por que está fazendo isso? - ele continuava em latim que decorara com os estudos de Andrea durante o tempo em que precisaram aprender como mandar os fantasmas de volta para o mundo dos mortos.


	5. Chapter 5

                A casa de Cicim em Osasco era bem diferente do que Andrea costumava pensar... Dalton conhecia bem o lugar e já era bem familiarizado com o vai-e-vem da família de imigrantes italianos de Wilton Cícero Dottero.

 - Wiltim, vai pegar o pão logo, senão a nona xinga, rapá! - disse o irmão mais novo de Cicim, Magno, que estava seriamente de olho na nova vocalista da banda... A mãe atenciosa de Cicim caminhou pelo corredor e atingiu o gramado dos fundos da casa, passou pela casinha do cachorro Lingüiça e bateu de leve na casa à parte que ficava o quarto e estúdio de ensaio do filho. Os Dottero tinham uma boa condição de vida, mas se empenhavam em ajudar uns aos outros, já que era uma família grande demais para uma casa só.

                Ivone abriu os olhos com muito sono e tentou alcançar o seu celular e ver quantas horas, mas de repente tropeçou no corpo de Andrea dormindo no colchão ao seu lado. Um baque surdo foi ouvido e a cabeça da mãe de Cicim apareceu com um sorriso gentil.

 - Meninas... O café está pronto... - Ivone se levantou depressa e tonta pelo tombo, sentou-se na cama barulhenta e sorriu para a mãe de Cicim.

 - Valeu dona Marta. A gente já vai... Acordar essa coisinha aqui é difícil depois de uma noite como a de ontem... - a senhora Dottero arregalou os olhos, era católica fervorosa. - Ah, nada que vá desrespeitar a senhora, dona Marta! - corrigiu Ivone com rapidez ao ver a reação. - Jogamos video-game até 2 da manhã, essa aqui não parava de jogar e entornamos bastante leite morno pra ela desabar...

 - Oh sim... - aliviou-se Marta Dottero. - Mas venham, senão o pãozinho fica murcho! - e saiu fechando a porta de ferro. Ivone suspirou profundamente, não gostava de acordar levando tombo, poderia cair ali com outro ataque de narcolepsia e isso seria uma lástima, não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua doença... Olhou para Andrea enfurnada no seu edredon vermelho berrante, encolhida e... "mas o que é isso???" Ivone pensou ao ver a garota de quase 20 anos chupando o dedo polegar esquerdo como uma criança. Riu em silêncio por um tempo e imaginou o porquê dela fazer isso naquela idade... Ajoelhou-se no colchão e cutucou a garota mais nova, nenhuma resposta.

 - Didi... Acorda... Já são 9:30... Deixa de preguiça... - a garota se encolheu mais e respondeu com o dedo dentro da boca.

 - Só mais 5 minutinhos, Aline... - Ivone ficou confusa... Quem era Aline?! Seu coração palpitou rapidamente em sua garganta e sentiu que algo a incomodava no fundo de seu peito... Quem era Aline? Será que era alguém que Andrea deixou para trás em Belo Horizonte? Ou seria alguém que ela... Não, não! Dalton havia confirmado no dia do show que Andrea não tinha namorados e muito menos namoradas...

 - M-mas quem é Aline?! - a pergunta escapou do seu campo imaginário e veio em seus lábios, Andrea retirou o dedo da boca e o edredon para ver alguma coisa no quarto, Ivone estava ruborizada e visivelmente ofegante.

 - O que foi? Aline era a minha irmã... - se espreguiçando preguiçosamente no colchão e quase derrubando Ivone de seu lugar, o pijamas emprestado da irmã mais velha de Cicim era um pouco curto no tronco de Andrea e a barra da calcinha preta apareceu, assim como seu ventre, a garota sonolenta não mais importava com essas coisas, não tinha vergonha disso, mas Ivone ficou por bons segundos admirando o corpo da mais nova. Pensou imediatamente que poderia beijar aquele corpo todo sem se importar com as conseqüências, mas Andrea percebera no longo olhar da mais velha. - Você tomou seu remédio hoje? Pára de olhar pra mim, sô... Isso incomoda... - Ivone retomou sua postura e sentou-se na cama novamente, engolindo seco e esfregando o braço direito para disfarçar sua frustração. Andrea se levantou e começou a dobrar a roupa de cama e virou-se para Ivone ainda absorta em seus pensamentos. - Meu... Você tá mal hoje não? Vamos comer, senão você cai dura aí no chão... - Ivone irritou-se e saiu sem dar uma palavra, Andrea a seguiu e chegaram na cozinha ao ar livre da família Dottero, Cicim e Dalton discutiam sobre a partida do Palmeiras e Ponte Preta, o baterista era torcedor fiel do time do interior, as meninas se sentaram e deram bom dia, Ivone ainda se perguntava o porquê de Andrea chupar o dedo e por chamá-la de Aline e Andrea sentia que seu estômago estava cheio de tanto leite que tomou na noite anterior, pegou um pãozinho e fatiou meticulosamente com a faca sem ponta.

                Como se o assunto não tivesse acabado ainda, Ivone virou para Dalton e perguntou:

 - Como assim, Aline era a irmã da Andrea...? - todos na mesa viraram para Dalton e depois para Andrea enchendo a boca de miolo de pão... Cicim adiantou:

 - Bem... a Lilica... Ela é a irmã da Didi... Só que... - fixando seu olhar para a garrafa de café na sua frente.

 - Só que ela se matou aos 14 anos... Não precisa ter medo de falar Cicim... - o garoto mais velho segurava o seu crucifixo agora.

 - Ela o quê...? - Ivone estava atônita com a notícia.

 - Isso não é assunto para se conversar na hora do café... Dalton, meu filho! Come esse queijo logo, tá muito bom! - disse o pai de Cicim, seu Arnaldo com um pouco de autoridade, voltaram ao clima familiar novamente, mas Andrea ficou quieta o tempo todo.

                Não gostava de falar sobre Aline.

                Não gostava quando tocavam no nome dela.

 

                A van estava outra. Roger dera um trato no carro de um jeito impecável, Lara até se arriscava em ir ao volante, mas o fiel motorista tirava a patroa do banco quando ela tentava.

 - Não chega perto, porque esse carro é meu xodó! Você e sua garrafa de desentupidor de pia vendido por ianques!

 - Credo, Rogério... - lamentou Lara magoada. - Nem uma voltinha?

 - NÃO!!! - Andrea observava a cena com certa curiosidade... Já havia visto isso em algum lugar, só não lembrava onde... Num sonho talvez? Ou talvez acontecera mesmo, só que em outra ocasião...?

 - Deja-vú... - murmurou ela enquanto entrava na van para jogar suas roupas lá dentro, Ivone já estava arrumando suas coisas e a olhou com a mesma cara curiosa. - O que houve?  
 - Ahn? Ah, nada não... É que... Tive um deja-vú só isso... - Andrea arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

 - Com a Larinha e...

 - Roger brigando...! - as duas riram juntas de falarem quase ao mesmo tempo.

 - Você sonhou com isso ou...?

 - Sei lá... Acho que... acontece, sabe?

 - Tá, mas duas pessoas dividirem o mesmo deja-vú é meio estranho...

 - Haha! Como se já não acontecesse coisa estranha demais com a gente... - silêncio entre as duas. Ivone pegou a mão da garota. - Ahn... Eu perguntei sobre a sua irmã, porque você trocou meu nome antes de acordar... Então eu pensei que...

 - Ah sim... A Aline costumava me acordar pra ir pra escola...

 - Então eu pensei que... - com um pouco mais de entonação. - Pensei que fosse alguém que você gostava muito e... - não sabendo como explicar.

 - A Lilica era minha irmã... Eu gostava dela... - Ivone ficou desarmada e bem ruborizada, virou para a janela e encarou o vidro sujo de terra do lado de fora.

 - Às vezes você poderia ser um pouco menos direta ao ponto...

 - Ahn...? - Andrea não entendeu a colega de banda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um rico colégio do subúrbio de São Paulo contrata a banda para tocar em uma festa anual, tudo de mal a pior "toca Avril Lavigne!" e freirinha que faz os equipamentos pararem de funcionar.  
> Freira falecida pega Anina e Ivone no flagra.

                Ivone se ajeitava no banheiro feminino do segundo andar, os alunos já estavam chegando aos montes, se agrupando na frente do palco de tablado que a escola cedeu, os equipamentos já estavam prontos, Dalton e Cicim paqueravam algumas meninas interessadas na banda antes do show. Já Roger fumava o seu 5° cigarro do dia e terminava de recolocar as coisas na van estacionada ali perto - pois ela servia de logotipo da banda também - e Lara tomando a sua garrafinha de Coca-Cola cantarolando e conversando com os alunos que organizaram a festa, outras bandas chegaram, a maioria feita por alunos do colégio.

                Andrea brigava com a calça que Ivone lhe emprestou.

 - Ah, que droga! Ivi, não tá entrando! Por que usa uma coisa tão apertada na buzanfa? - a garota mais velha riu para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro e parou de se maquiar em volta dos olhos, girou o cabelo em um coque e prendeu com uma caneta, entrou no box onde Andrea estava apertada com a calça e observou bem a situação. - Não ria! - Ivone apenas levantou a mão e prendeu o riso.

 - Abre o zíper aí que eu dou um jeito. - Andrea obedeceu e ficou olhando Ivone puxar a calça calmamente pelos seus quadris. - Prende um pouco a respiração, só para entrar a sua "buzanfa"... - rindo um pouco, Andrea mandou língua para ela, a calça deslizou pelo seu quadril e encaixou perfeitamente em suas pernas, Ivone fechou o zíper com cuidado e foi ver o resultado... - É... Um pouco apertada atrás, mas gostei dela em você... - Andrea mal se conteve e olhou para baixo, realmente nunca havia vestido uma calça tão justa assim nos quadris. - Tá bonita menina e agora vai arrasar uns corações lá fora...

 - Por favor... Isso é a última coisa que me passa na cabeça quando estou no palco... - riu nervosamente, Ivone estava um tanto próxima de seu rosto e isso às vezes fazia ela pensar em coisas que não deveria... Tocar o rosto da garota ali e beijá-la com vontade até deixá-la perdida em seu lugar... - M-mas eu gostei muito também...

 - Pode pegar quando quiser...

 - O quê?! - Andrea teve a leve impressão que seus pensamentos pervertidos foram descobertos por Ivone.

 - A calça... Pode pegar quando você quiser usar... - e deu as costas para voltar a se maquiar, Andrea a seguiu com relutância, odiava essas coisas de menina, mas deveria fazer bonito no palco... Ivone continuou a passar lápis preto em volta dos olhos e Andrea a observava bem para entender o processo todo... Na verdade estava mais interessada na transformação de menina meiga e sorridente para uma mulher dark e sexy ali na sua frente. Incrível o que maquiagem pode fazer com as pessoas. Pegou um pouco de base cor-de-pele e passou para cobrir suas imperfeições faciais, as olheiras saíram um pouco e ela até se sentiu bonita com aquela coisa ali.

 - Depois pode passar um pouco disso aí em mim...? - disse Andrea receosa apontando para o lápis delineador na mão de Ivone.

 - Oh, claro! - se preparando e virando para a menina, pegou o queixo de Andrea na mão direita e a esquerda empunhava o lápis rente à um olho da garota. - Se doer me avisa... - e fazendo um traço perfeito na parte inferior da pálpebra de Andrea, completou: - Pra eu apontar, sabe...? - Andrea não conseguia respirar direito, não queria dar muita bandeira sobre a sua respiração entrecortada tão perto de Ivone, a outra garota dava alguns retoques e já passava para o outro olho. A mão direita em seu queixo alisava de leve sua pele, toques mínimos que faziam Andrea pensar se a outra garota estava insinuando alguma coisa. Ivone murmurava uma música que estava no repertório e continuava...

 - Tá ficando legal...? - perguntou Andrea ansiosa, Ivone apenas abriu a boca e disse:

 - Quaaase terminandooo... - a mão pressionou um pouco seu queixo e quando menos percebeu, Ivone já se aproximava de seu rosto e tomava seus lábios com um beijo calmo e pausado. A 1ª coisa que passou em sua mente foi ficar parada, aterrorizada com a situação, mas depois as mãos de Ivone pousaram em seus ombros e empurraram um pouco mais o beijo para algo mais movimentado e prazeroso. Fazia tempo que não beijava alguém e nunca beijara uma menina na vida, seria essa sensação? Uma vontade louca de simplesmente passar a mão na garota? Estaria sendo atirada demais se fizesse isso, então continuou parada e aproveitando o beijo com certa empolgação. Seus lábios pediram mais quando Ivone se afastou um pouco, a encarando com aqueles olhos azuis tão incomuns na cidade onde morava há tanto tempo. - Terminei... - sussurrou mordiscando um pouco os próprios lábios como se quisesse deixar a marca ali. Deveria responder alguma coisa? Deveria fazer alguma coisa? Aproximou-se novamente e encostou o corpo de Ivone na pia branca do banheiro e a beijou novamente sem medo algum em seu coração, queria beijá-la e fazer tudo o que queria quando queria... Esse era o seu lema, e não importava se alguém entrasse no banheiro e as visse naquele momento, pois sabe-se lá quando teria a mesma chance...

                Ivone gemeu em sua boca, adorando a iniciativa da mais nova e como ela era manhosa no beijo que se seguiu, suas mãos selaram o beijo atrás da nuca de Andrea, massageando seus ombros e empurrando mais suas bocas para nunca se afastarem, a mão direita de Andrea alcançou as costas de Ivone e ela gemeu novamente com o calor que sentia vindo dela, seus corpos estavam unidos e apesar de Ivone ser um pouco mais alta, não faziam muito esforço para continuarem a se beijarem.

                O tempo parecia ter parado subitamente, o banheiro começou a ficar abafado e as duas ofegavam com ansiedade, Ivone praticamente estava debruçada na pia, tentando se apoiar, estava perdendo o equilíbrio pela vontade que estava de domar Andrea e levá-la para qualquer lugar escondido e amá-la como nunca fizera na vida, sentiu a garota mais nova tomar fôlego rapidamente e pressionar a sua língua com a dela, o carinho que Andrea demonstrou foi uma injeção de adrenalina em seu coração, pegou as mãos da garota e a empurrou devagar para o box, queria sentir o gosto de Andrea, queria fazê-la gemer de aprovação com suas carícias.

                Andrea aceitou o empurrão e caminhou desajeitada ainda guiada pelos beijos de Ivone para dentro do box, mas de repente sentiu-se tonta e com a absurda impressão de que estavam sendo observadas.

 - MAS O QUE É ISSO NO MEU BANHEIRO DO MEU COLÉGIO??? - o grito assustou as duas, que pararam imediatamente olhando para os lados, não havia ninguém exceto elas... Ivone olhava para o teto e arrumava o coque, Andrea suspeitou que algum dos meninos entrara no banheiro e pregara essa peça com elas, mas a sensação não ia embora...

 - Mas quem...? - disse Ivone pegando a mão de Andrea para si, ouviram um baque surdo na 1ª pia do começo do banheiro que se seguiu no azulejo quadriculado no chão e depois uma batida na porta do box em que estavam perto. As duas pularam novamente.

 - VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO QUE ESTÃO AONDE??? - a voz irada ecoou no cômodo e outro baque surdo atingiu a pia com a maquiagem de Ivone. - É PROIBIDO USAR MAQUIAGEM, MOCINHAS!!! - a voz autoritária proclamou. - E DUAS MOÇAS DESSE TAMANHO SE BEIJAREM FEITO MARIDO E MULHER??? SAAAIAAAM DAQUIII!!! - não havia ninguém! Andrea recolheu as coisas da pia e pegou a mão de Ivone enquanto caminhava para fora do banheiro assombrado, voz não cessava de ordenar atrás delas. - NA MINHA ESCOLA NÃO TOLERAMOS ESSE TIPO DE DEPRAVAÇÃO!!! CORJA, GENTALHA, SAIAM DAQUI, VADE RETRO SUAS MANDRIONAS PECADORAS!!! CRIAS DE JEZEBEL!!!

 

                Dalton já havia pegado telefones com algumas meninas, Cicim soria satisfeito por ser reconhecido pela sua força muscular.

 - É... Tocar batera exige da gente... Larguei a academia, mas vou praticando aqui... - Mostrando suas habilidades percussivas na bateria, as garotinhas não paravam de perguntar coisas sobre a banda. Viram Ivone e Andrea chegarem afobadas e ruborizadas.

 - O que houve? - riu Dalton indo para Andrea, conhecia a amiga desde pequeno e quando ela chegava desse jeito era porque algo de estranho acontecera. - Viu alguma coisa...? - Ivone soltou de Andrea e foi terminar de se arrumar na van.

 - Quem dera tivesse ouvido... sei lá, mas alguém gritou que nem louco dentro do banheiro que a gente tava se arrumando! - Andrea sacudiu os braços querendo se livrar da lembrança.

 - Quem deve ter sido...? - Cicim narrava a sua trajetória na escola mal sucedida para uma menina baixa e muito bonita, a garota completou a conversa com o comentário:

 - É sempre bom saber que podemos agora fazer festas com essa... A nossa última diretora era uma carrasca! Não deixava a gente se divertir de jeito nenhum! Proibia customizar o uniforme, saias curtas e vigiava a porta do nosso banheiro todos os dias!

 - Pô, mas que velha chata, hein? Não tenho nada contra saias curtas... - sorriu com malícia para a garota que já havia dado o telefone e o celular para Cicim, Andrea olhou para Dalton e foram se juntar à conversa.

 - Ahn... o que aconteceu com a sua diretora...? - perguntou Andrea interessada.

 - A megera morreu ano passado de enfarte... Finalmente, eram quase 70 anos aqui na escola!

**Author's Note:**

> Eu aproveitei um fanfic veeeelho que eu tinha sobre caçadores sobrenaturais no Brasil. Sim, sim, eu tou com preguiça, mas pensei bem antes de fazer isso com Rosenrot, hehehe.   
> BTW: O acidente da barcaça em Angra dos Reis existiu mesmo, só não lembro a data precisa, mas foi no Ano Novo de 2006 para 2007.
> 
> A família Mourão é de ciganos, logo = Valerius (desdobramento da família Helsing).


End file.
